Beginning The End
by mon.petit.choufleur
Summary: We all know about Breaking Dawn- Bella and Edward get married, have a kid, yada yada, but what about after? Oh, and by that I mean way after. A slightly serious drabble about life and death, Canon, E B.


**Just a thought that cropped up in my weird mind. I haven't read anything covering this subject (correct me if I'm wrong), so I decided at 11.30pm to start writing it. My first fanfiction, so any constructive criticism would be appreciated. Oh, and I'm sorry if it reads a bit slow, I can't seem to ever write anything fast-paced. Anywho...**

**

* * *

  
**

It was the end of the world. The old world, at any rate. Out with the old, in with the new, as with most things in this age. Except us.

I sighed, cool arms pulling me close to a rock hard body.

"It's okay Bella, it's not the end."

I turn to look at Edward, timeless perfection mixing with the bittersweet look in his eyes that matched my own feelings.

"It's hard to see it go, even after all this time."

"I know", he replied quietly.

I turned back to the quad glazed glass of the window of the craft, looking towards the bright blazing star that was the centre of my old universe, the Sun. Even here, thousands of light-years away I could see that it didn't have much time left- not much time until it imploded, bringing Earth with it. It was blood-red, far from the yellow orb I had known during my childhood.

It was silly really, to still be nostalgic. It had been tens of thousands of years since Earth was habitable, and we had left well before that, left with the dwindling population of animals. But it was the resting place of many loved ones, old Charlie, and dear Renesme and Jacob. A silent sob racked my body as I thought of the day I had to leave my only daughter behind. Jake wasn't prepared to leave the planet, and he wasn't quite as immortal as we once had thought. She couldn't leave him behind, one emotion I could emphasize with. That loss still ripped me apart every day, as good as I thought I'd got at leaving people behind.

And it wasn't just the people. The fact that all those places, and the memories that came with them would soon be obliterated from the memory of the universe was almost too much too bear. Isle Esme, Forks, _the meadow- _my golden memories of meeting Edward, all decimated until they were less than dust. Hell, I was almost wishing I had my old demons of Aro and Victoria back if I could have a few more years in that paradise, when everything was perfect, abet a little complicated.

Not that this life was horrible, of course. We now had synthesised blood, vampire contacts and body spray. Not that we needed it. Humans discovered the existence of vampires way back on Earth. There was a huge world war between the species, humans being surprisingly efficient in disposing of the creatures previously thought immortal. The only real reason we survived was our diet, along with some helping touches from Carlisle and Jake. A vampire doctor and a werewolf on good terms with a coven were enough to stun the humans for long enough for us to explain ourselves and after a decade in hiding the humans accepted us reasonably easily. What was amusing however, was their speed in producing products to hide the existence of vampires- hence the contacts. For some strange illogical reason the humans felt safer when they had no idea who was a vampire, but hey, we weren't complaining.

My mindless ramblings were interrupted by a clinical female voice.

"One minute and counting"

One minute? It wasn't enough time. I started to shake violently in Edward's arms as I felt my family's concerned looks on the back of my head.

"30 seconds"

My gaze locked onto Earth, willing time to go slower.

"15"

Goodbye, home.

"10"

Time was drawing to a close.

"5"

A drawstring bag, being tightened.

"3"

A full stop.

"2"

A close.

"1"

An End.

A magnificent terror exploded into the silent night sky, moving and pulling, an unstoppable force.

Earth was swallowed, easily, nothing more than a morsel.

And I turned away, ready.

A new beginning.


End file.
